peerless_martial_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Yu
Emperor Yu is one of the leaders of Tiantai, one of the areas in the northern part of Ba Huang. When Lin Feng first arrived in Ba Huang, along with the rest of the participants for Emperor Shi and Emperor Yu's Recruitment Process, he only sent an apparition down to greet everyone as meeting the emperors person is something that's reserved for direct disciples. Upon Lin Feng breaking through the Sky Beyond the Sky, he saw Emperor Yu in his small world acting as though he was a normal person of no status. Later during the war against Tian Long Divine Castle, Emperor Yu was forced to show appear in person to try and save Lin Feng's life. Though with the appearance of Emperor Tian Long, there was a limit to what he could do. In the end, he could only watch on as Lin Feng was banished from Ba Huang. When Lin Feng appeared again in the Meeting of the Emperors, he along with Mu Chen knew Lin Feng was there with them. Later he used a treasure to try to cleanse Lin Feng body, just to forcibly stop the process after seen it didn't have an effect in him. He made Mu Chen disband Tiantai after it was attacked, and eventually took revenge against Emperor Tian Long, Emperor Si Kong and Emperor Qi by destroying their groups. Was later injured by Emperor Dong and go to Sword City with Lin Feng to ask help to Sword Emperor Wu Tian Jian, for them to finally exit to the Holy City. After trying to escape Celestial Qi Castle, was willing to sacrifice himself to save Lin Feng, which ended up the other way around been Lin Feng making him leave with no way to convince him, which he reluctantly comply. During the events of the Control of the Small Worlds, he saw Lin Feng, Ban Rou, Xing Zhan, Lin He and Yua Feng at Celestial Qi Castle side, which made him feel deep guilt and grievance, blaming himself for his injured state. This make Emperor Yu to consider kidnap Lin Feng at night an go to The Palace of Medicinal Kings in order to heal Lin Feng from his dream state and supposed Mind Control, just to be strip out of his treasures and be humiliated in the process, making him even more depressed. It was then that Emperor Shen Yu appeared before him, asking to hand over Lin Feng, giving a pill to heal Emperor Yu in exchange. He skeptically accepted and after noticing the pill was real, he then handed over Lin Feng to him with the hope that Emperor Shen Yu could heal Lin Feng from his current state, just to see them depart before disappearing. Trivia * Emperor Yu purposely uses an appearance older than what he looks like when dealing with anyone other than his direct disciples. * Emperor Yu is originally from the Tian Chi Empire. Category:Ba Huang Category:Tiantai Category:Tian Chi Empire Category:Characters Category:Male Characters